


What you only say to me

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Power Bottom, UkaiNSFWweek2021, adults getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: After celebrating a rare victory of the neighborhood association team, Ukai and Takeda go home together to have some fun.This was written for@nsfwukaiweek#ukaiNSFWweek2021Day 2 (option 1 dirty talk + option 3 power bottom)
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What you only say to me

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this in the middle of the night when I was sleep-deprived and needed a break from writing my other (much longer) fanfiction.

Wiping his mouth after gulping down the rest of his water, Ukai put the glass back on the table.

After a prolonged lean period, the neighborhood association team had finally won another game today. To celebrate their victory, the team members and their most loyal fans had gone out tonight. Although Saeko-san and Takeda-sensei were their only loyal fans. 

As always, the dinner had soon turned into a drinking spree, with Ukai being one of the first to give up. Seriously, how could the others drink so much? Especially Takeda. The teacher looked so small and innocent, yet he was the biggest boozer of them all. Ukai didn't mind. Usually, nights with a _tipsy_ Takeda ended as nights with Ukai _fucking_ Takeda.

To hide his grin, Ukai picked up one of the yakitori skewers they had ordered just now. 

It had been five months since he and Takeda had gotten together. Ukai still couldn't believe his luck. Living in the countryside, the chances of finding another gay man around his age had been slim. When he had first noticed his crush on Takeda, he had already expected to get his heart broken soon. But it hadn't come to this because Takeda reciprocated his feelings. Until now, they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, but he liked things as they were. They were happy together, and no one else needed to know. It was something they only shared between the two of them.

To Ukai's surprise, Takeda wasn't as upright and innocent as he always appeared to be. And Ukai wasn't referring to Takeda's unrivaled drinking skill, oh no. The teacher had a sweet, needy side to him, quite often _begging_ Ukai to take him _faster_ , _harder_ , and _again_. 

When he was tipsy, Takeda got even needier. And Ukai loved nothing more than to feel wanted by his partner.

Leaning to his left, he whispered into his lover's ear. "Wanna take care of that beer, so I can take care of you?"

Ukai grinned as he saw a shudder running through his lover's body. Without further ado, Takeda grabbed his glass, drinking the rest of his beer in one go. "I should go home," he announced, his voice almost sounding a bit slurry.

That was unusual for someone who never had trouble holding his liquor. Although Ukai did have the feeling that Takeda had been drinking a bit more today.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Shimada asked, always the worried one.  
"I'm afraid not," Takeda replied, looking at Ukai. "Would you mind walking me home?"

Ukai had to hold back a grin. He had intended to say that he was tired and would call it a night, catching up with Takeda as soon as they were away from prying eyes. But this gave him the perfect opportunity to accompany Takeda home without raising any suspicions.

"No problem, sensei," Ukai replied, already getting up from his seat.

Together they said their goodbyes and paid their shares before they left the small restaurant. 

It was a hot summer this year, but at least the air had cooled down a bit tonight. Ukai had his left hand on Takeda's waist, his lover's right arm pulled over his shoulder. Anyone who saw them would only think that he helped out a drunk friend, but in reality, they both wanted to feel their lover's body close to their own.

Ukai was glad that he hadn't drunk too much tonight, even though it had earned him a few disappointed gazes and stupid comments from his drunk teammates. It didn't bother him, though, since he knew they didn't mean any harm.

He still regretted the nights he had accompanied Takeda home but had been too drunk to actually do anything except for falling asleep next to him. Tonight that wouldn't be the case. Leaning down, he whispered into Takeda's ear. "Should I undress you the second we enter your flat?"

Once again, a shudder went through his lover. "Yes," Takeda replied, voice full of anticipation and need. 

Speeding up their steps, they hurried over to Takeda's home. After nervously fumbling with the keys, Takeda eventually managed to unlock the door. Stepping inside, Ukai closed the door again, pressing Takeda against it with his own body. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he moaned into his ear.  
"Yes," Takeda immediately replied, "take me!"

Greedily, they let their hands travel over each other's bodies. Since it had been a hot day, they both weren't wearing much, and it didn't take long until their jeans and shirts had fallen to the ground. 

"Bed," Takeda mumbled between two wet kisses. Without separating their lips from each other, they maneuvered towards the bedroom, clad in nothing but their underwear. Once inside, Ukai reluctantly broke their kiss. "Get naked and on all fours on the bed, so I can fuck you with my fingers."

With a deep moan, Takeda complied. 

It was different when they were tipsy. While sober, Ukai and Takeda were sweet and soft with each other - which didn't mean that the sex wasn't intense. But when they were tipsy, they got a bit more rough and dirty. 

The first time, Ukai had just been too drunk to hold back the words tumbling from his lips. But when Takeda had responded so very well to them -moaning in need and clenching around his cock- Ukai had continued on purpose. 

Just remembering that first night made his cock twitch in interest again.

Pulling off his own underwear as well, he looked at the display in front of him. Takeda was on the bed, peering over his shoulder to Ukai, his ass held up for him. Next to him already lay their bottle of lube and a condom.

"Someone is needy tonight," Ukai spoke out in realization, and Takeda moaned softly.  
"Yes."   
"Should I put my fingers in you? Make you all wet and wide to take my cock?"  
"Yes, Ukai-san! Please do."

Putting a large amount of lube on his fingers, Ukai stood in front of the bed. Teasingly, he let his finger circle around Takeda's puckering hole before he slowly pressed it inside.

His lover immediately leaned back to meet his touch, putting him in deeper.   
"Fuck, it feels so good how you squeeze down on my finger," Ukai uttered as his lover's heat was pulsing around his digit.

Slowly pushing his finger back and forth, he adjusted his speed to the movements of his lover's hips, trusting him to know much he could take. " _Another_!" Takeda called out in need, and Ukai grinned teasingly.   
"Another what?"  
"Your finger," Takeda explained, a hint of frustration in his voice.  
"What about my finger?"  
"Put another one of your thick fingers into me to fuck me open!" 

Now that was a plea he could only fulfill.

Pushing his second finger inside, Ukai let his free hand travel over Takeda's back, caressing the sweaty skin. "I like it when you honestly and explicitly tell me what you want."

"Really?" Takeda asked, peering over his shoulder to meet his lover's gaze.

Ukai blinked in surprise. "Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"I'm usually holding back since I always thought you preferred to _give_ dirty talk," Takeda explained.

" _Fuck_ , sensei," Ukai said, stopping the movements of his fingers for a moment. "I never want you to hold back on anything you desire or wanna do. You don't have to hold back because of me. Go for it."

"Promise to tell me if it gets too much," Takeda asked of him, and Ukai nodded reassuringly.

"Shall we get going again?" Ukai asked, slowly starting to move his fingers again.

"Yes! Give it to me," Takeda replied at once, meeting his thrusts with the movements of his hips. "Curl your fingers until you find that spot that makes me feel good."

Ukai felt his dick twitch in interest. "You're riling me up, sensei."

"Fill me up more! Please, Ukai-kun," Takeda begged, the movements of his hips getting faster.

"I'll fill you up," Ukai confirmed as he put a third finger into his lover's clenching hole. "Fuck, you're so greedy tonight."

"Greedy for you, Ukai-kun. I wanna feel your hard, hot cock buried deep inside of me," Takeda voiced his wishes, and Ukai felt his patience slipping away. Quickly, he moved his finger in and out while spreading them to stretch his lover. "You always fill me up so well, Ukai-kun. Only your _cock_ can do that."

" _Fuck_ ," Ukai exclaimed, turned on by these sinfully dirty words that tumbled from his lover's lips.

Quickly, he grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Ripping the wrapper open with the help of his teeth, he pulled the rubber over his neglected erection. Taking up the bottle of lube again, Ukai pulled out his fingers, thoroughly coating his length. "I'll make you feel good now."

"No," Takeda suddenly said, and Ukai stopped in surprise. " _I'll_ make _you_ feel good."

There was a dirty grin on Takeda's face as he pulled Ukai down to lie on the mattress. Straddling his lap, Takeda immediately reached for his cock, lining it up against his entrance before he sank down on it in one smooth move. "You're so big, Ukai-kun! Filling me up so well!"

" _Fuck_." Ukai was losing his mind at this sexy turn of events. His lover rarely took the initiative during sex. Yet here he was, greedily riding Ukai's erection like a champ.

"Your cock is so thick and hot, Ukai-kun. It's almost tearing me apart yet not enough."

Reaching out to touch his lover's erection, Ukai was surprised when his hand got swatted away. "I wanna come untouched, Ukai-kun. Think you can do it? Just with the help of your thick cock, buried deep inside of me."

"Fuck, sensei. Anything." Ukai panted. "Anything you need."

Takeda continued to relentlessly move his hips up and down. It was good that tomorrow was Sunday because he would be sore for sure. Yet, that didn't stop Takeda from speeding up his movements even further. "It feels so good how you fill me up! Move your hips to meet my movements, press your cock deeper inside me, harder against my prostate!" 

A feral groan left Ukai's lips as he thrust his hips up harder, trying to keep up with his eager lover. He wouldn't last much longer. The sight of Takeda riding him, grinding down on his cock, was too sexy. And together with these words, it was even hotter.

A grin came to Ukai's lips. Was it just like that for his lover as well? Did Ukai's dirty talk turn him on just as much? Maybe that would be enough to get Takeda over the edge untouched before Ukai came. "You're doing so good, sensei. I love how your hot heat is sucking me in."

"Ukai-kun! I love your hard thrusts."

"I love how your whole body is shivering in pleasure while you're so eagerly meeting my thrusts."

"You're hitting all the good spots!"

"Come for me, Takeda. Show me how you spill your load."

Takeda bit down on his bottom lip as his movements sped up one last time, chasing his orgasm until it finally hit him. 

Ukai didn't last another second, reaching his climax with his lover's heat pulsating around his erection.

Panting, Takeda fell forward, laying down on his chest. Carefully, Ukai wrapped his arm around him. "That was hot."  
"Hm," Takeda hummed in confirmation as sleep tried to lull him in.

"We've gotta clean up before you can go to the land of dreams," Ukai said with a chuckle.  
"That already felt like a dream."  
"Can't disagree with that. Didn't think you had it in you."  
"What?" Takeda chuckled. "To use dirty words while I was fucking myself on your cock?"  
"Yes, that," Ukai confirmed with a grin. "I always thought that as a literature teacher, you wouldn't use such dirty words."  
"I'd use _every_ word at the appropriate time." 

Ukai hummed thoughtfully. "So I might be able to draw even dirtier words out of you in the right situation?"

"Oh, yes," Takeda replied, moaning deeply.

Content with this prospect of another shared night like this in the future, Ukai placed a kiss on his lover's head. He knew that they eventually had to clean up, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of his lover lying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! Feel free to drop a comment, reading your thoughts and impressions keeps me going ♥
> 
> I'm using Twitter on a daily basis, so if you're ever interested in any updates, you know where to look!  
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)
> 
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)


End file.
